


The First Time I Saw Him

by Seblainer



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Episode Related, Points of View
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-27
Updated: 2007-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-05 15:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12797316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Brian thinks about some of the things that happened the first time he had ever seen Justin, and things that happened afterwards.





	The First Time I Saw Him

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

Brian’s POV

 

The first time I saw him, I was getting ready to get in my jeep and go home. I watched as he entered the night life of Liberty Avenue, a golden halo of light and fog surrounding him, making him look like a blonde angel.

 

I watched as he approached the street light, and then leaned against it. He was looking around at everything and everyone on Liberty Avenue, and I could tell at once that he was amazed at everything.

 

I later came to find out that he was a 17 year old virgin who was out looking for someone to take his virginity. In my opinion, I had thought that he was beautiful, but also very stupid. The kid was gorgeous, but knew nothing about what he could be getting himself into.

 

I know that Justin was just looking for someone to fuck him, but when I saw him, I knew at once that I had to take him home. With his school boy haircut, and his trusting blue eyes, I knew that I needed to fuck him.

 

So I walked away from my jeep and approached him. He looked up at me, and I wanted to get lost in his blue eyes. I stopped myself from smirking when Justin looked up at me. Instead I just spoke to him.

 

“How’s it going? You had a busy night?” Justin had looked away for a moment, and then turned back to me. “Just uh, checking out the bars, you know? Boy Toy, Meat Hook.” I couldn’t help but interrupt him, surprised that the blonde had ever heard of Boy Toy or Meat Hook, much less ever gone inside either of those places.

 

“Meet Hook, really? So you’re into leather?” I was being sarcastic. Because I could tell by the look on his face, that Justin really had no idea what he was talking about. But he didn’t want to lose face in front of me, so he lied, pretending to know what both places were.

 

“Sure.” His blue eyes stared into mine, as if he were trying to see through me, and see my soul. I rolled my lips in for a few moments, and then asked, “Where you headed?” Justin blinked slowly as he answered me, almost as if he wasn’t sure it was really happening.

 

“No place special.” I kept staring into his blue eyes, before raising my right eyebrow and saying, “I can change that.” We were in the jeep before I’m sure Justin knew what was happening. Michael, Emmett, and Ted were pissed at me for leaving them at Babylon, but I didn’t give a shit.

 

I was going to take this blonde virgin home, and fuck him within an inch of his life. So I did, and when I dropped him off at school the next morning, I felt almost sad about it. But then I reminded myself not to get attached to the beautiful blonde.

 

But it didn’t work. I think I knew from the beginning, that there was something different about Justin. I secretly think that the first time I saw Justin, I saw my future in his eyes, and it scared me.

 

That would explain why I was such an ass to him that first year. That the first time I saw him, I saw someone worth loving and someone who might love me back as well. That thought scared the shit out of me, so I decided it would be better to make him hate me.

 

So I spent most of the rest of the first year trying my damn hardest, to make Justin hate me. It almost worked, too. If it hadn't been for Mikey saving me, I wouldn't have been able to see Justin at his Prom.

 

I wouldn't have been able to see him smile, to dance with him, or to kiss him. I also wouldn't have been there to hold him in my arms and wish that I was in his place. I wouldn't have been so fucking scared that he would die.

 

Part of me wishes that the first time I saw him; I would have just left Justin alone. But I couldn't do it. So now I feel all this guilt inside of me, knowing that the first time I saw him, I should have just fucked him that once and left it alone. But then I wouldn’t have the blonde in my life, and that’s the last thing I would ever want.

 

The End.


End file.
